


In the Darkness

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé meets secretly with Obi-Wan (before the fall of the Jedi) and tells him her fears about Anakin, her own future and the future of her children's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Padmé Skywalker fidgeted, waiting impatiently on the balcony of the Jedi Temple. Two days ago, she started to feel ill and weak ñ she dismissed it as only the flue or temporary sickness but she felt it was something else. Anakin had been on a mission, somewhere in the Outer Rim and hadn't contact with him for months but as far as she knew, Obi-Wan was still in the Temple.

Now, for the last hour, she had been pacing about the balcony, wandering what she was going to say to him. She didn't know herself what was going on but if "it" was what she thought it, timing was horrible.

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan, startling the young woman.

She smiled kindly at him, fidgeting less but she was still nervous. "Obi-Wan, I'm glad you came. There’s something very important I need to talk you about,"

"Something's happened, Obi-Wan," Padmé turned to him, "I'm scared Obi-Wan. I don't know what to do or who else to talk to...I'm scared for myself and my children. I'm pregnant with Anakin's child."

"Pregnant?" Obi-Wan echoed, "That means the two of you, when?"

"After the events of Geonosis, Anakin took me back to Naboo,we were married at my family home." She paused, looking into his eyes, "Obi-Wan, I know what we did was wrong because of the Jedi Code but we loved each other,"

Obi-Wan huffed, looking at her, "I'm not going to lecture you, Padmé. You didn't come here for a lecture, you came here for my help,How far along are you?"

Padmé shrugged, "I found out two days ago. I had a feeling something wasn't quite right but Obi-Wan, I can't have a child. Anakin, he's not the same. He's become very dark and cold. Obi-Wan I'm so scared, I don't know what to do."

Obi-Wan smiled, hugging her, "Sssh, it's all right."

"You spoke with him, didn't you feel he was different?" she asked, letting go.

The Jedi Master breathed slowly; though he didn't want to admit it, Anakin had been cold days before he left for the Outer Rim but Obi-Wan thought he was just being difficult and withdrawn. No Jedi Master wanted his or her Padawan to be corrupted by the Darkside. But there was no other explanation. "I have."

"I'm afraid for my children, Obi-Wan,Anakin and I, we always wanted children. He dreamed about being a father one day. I never dreamed of this life, Obi-Wan. Love and family always came second in my life before I met him."

Obi-Wan frowned, "I understand. As a Jedi, any hopes of one day having a family is diminished." He stared at Padmé a moment, "I will protect you, Padmé. I promise. Your children will be safe."

"What should I do then, when he returns? Even if I don't tell him, he'll be able to sense them, won't he?"

"If he's been corrupted by the Darkside, the only thing he'll be thinking about is the power he possesses. Hopefully, he'll be too distracted with what's going in his head to realize your condition. His judgment will be clouded." Obi-Wan reasoned, "But if he suspects and attempts to hurt you, I want you to leave right away. Don't even think about packing any belongings, just leave and contact me."

Padmé shrugged, smiling again, "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, hugging him again, "Thank you."

~~

Anakin Skywalker growled, gripping his lightsaber as he watched his Master and wife. His Master was right; they were lovers.  Part of him was filled with grief his wife could betray him like that; the other half didn't care but he was certain of one thing: his former Master would pay for this betrayal.

They’d both pay.

The End


End file.
